godzilla_kaiju_wars_unleashedfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrannosaurus Rex
Tyrannosaurus rex (name meaning "Tyrant Lizard King"), or commonly abbreviated to T. rex for short, was a species of large carnivorous coelurosaurian theropod dinosaurs, a genus of tyrannosaurid, that lived throughout what is now modern day North America during the Middle to the very end of the Late Cretaceous period 90-65 million years ago, and was therefore among one of the last non-avian dinosaurs. It is the most feared and deadliest predatory dinosaur ever to live on Planet Earth, with notably short but powerful harms, a massive head, and teeth designed to crush bone, as well as arguably the most famous dinosaur and prehistoric animal of them all, mainly due to its deadly reputation. Measuring about 50 feet (15.3 meters) long at maximum, standing up to 20 feet (6.1 meters) tall, and weighing 7.5 tons (15,000 Lbs.), Tyrannosaurus was the last and largest of the Tyrannosaurs as well as the largest predatory dinosaur that ever walked planet Earth. During its time, T. Rex was a top predator throughout most of Western North America and a formidable foe, taking down whatever it wanted like: Triceratops, Ankylosaurus, Ornithomimus, Pachycephalosaurus and Edmontosaurus. Recent evidence may suggest T-Rex hunted and lived in family groups, rather than alone, to bring down large game like Alamosaurus. Tooth sizes ranged from 2-17 cm in any given individual, with the smallest teeth performing their role, and the largest 17 cm teeth interestingly acting as a battery of sabre teeth - many pairs mind putting Sabre Toothed Cats to shame. They are serrated on the edges, and designed for crushing bone. Bone is found in fossil coprolites from Tyrannosaurus, as fragments. Like other tyrannosaurids, Tyrannosaurus had very short arms with only two fingers. Despite the limbs' size, each were able to bench-press about 400 pounds. Although these were probably nearly useless while hunting, its jaws were not: Tyrannosaurus has an enormous skull armed with teeth the size of bananas. Unlike the teeth of most theropods, the teeth of tyrannosaurids are very thick and capable of crushing bones and with a bite force of a minimum 4 tons of force and probably more, crushing bone, ripping flesh, and bursting blood vessels of the victim. The skull and neck bones show that T. rex had the largest neck muscles of any meat-eating dinosaur. It probably used its strong neck to twist and pull off big chunks of meat that it grasped with its jaws while supporting the huge head. Tyrannosaurus could bite with extremely strong force - one fossilized skeleton shows that it crushed and swallowed the bones of a smaller plant-eating dinosaur while another shows a Tyrannosaurus coprolite with the crushed frill of a Triceratops. Facts Time/Era Tyrannosaurus Rex lived in the Middle to the very end of the Late Cretaceous period, around 90 to 65 million years ago, ruling planet Earth for 25 million years and living up until the extinction of the dinosaurs. During its time, T. Rex was the apex predator throughout much of western North America and a formidable predator, taking down large game. It lived alongside dinosaurs like Triceratops, Parasaurolophus, Ankylosaurus, Pachycepholosaurus, and Sturithiomimus. Size/Description The "Tyrant Lizard King" walked on powerful hind legs with an almost horizonal posture and small forelimbs. Being the largest predatory dinosaur ever found, Tyrannosaurus Rex weighed in at up to a staggering 7.5 tons (15,000 lbs), grew up to stand 20 feet (6.0 meters) tall, and reached a staggering measurement of 50 feet (15.3 meters) in length, larger than a double Decker bus, an eighteen-wheeler, and even is much larger than any other theropod dinosaur species. It's tremendously large size made T-Rex look impressive. Power/Fighting Style Tyrannosaurus Rex was arguably the most powerful predatory dinosaur of all time. It had tremendously powerful jaws enlined with 50 bone-crushing teeth and a bite force of four full tons of pressure. T-Rex was somewhat slow but agile; it would stay hidden and leap out to surprise its prey. Lacking vicious claws, it relied on its teeth, planting its feet and using its powerful neck and legs to stabilize itself and rip into its victim's flesh. T-rex is said to be the first animal to use biological weaponry (despite that Therocephalians were around before T-rex and used paralyzing venom to bring down prey). This T-Rex's most deadly attribute was its ability to produce a form of bacteria in its mouth to kill its victims. One bit from its mouth could kill any prey instantly, if it became infected. Abilities and Attributes The T-Rex also appears to possess a near supernatural level of strength, incredible endurance, and athleticism, even for a ordinary or average T-Rex, especially one of its immense size. It also is also shown to be capable of massive leaps, even jumping straight up into the air onto a cliff. *'Strength:' T. Rex is immensely physically strong, enough so that it can lift up prey that weighs up to over 5 tons in its mouth. *'Speed:' T-Rex can run fast up to 20-25 mph with its long powerful legs. *'Senses:' T. Rex depends on its sense of smell to find prey and eyesight of being powerful binocular vision. *'Bite:' Tyrannosaurus is equipped with a colossal set of exceptionally powerful jaws and has the bite force of 13,000 lbs per square inch, capable of crunching sinew and bone. Additionally, T. Rex also has powerful bacteria that it can give dinosaurs infections when T. Rex bites the prey to kill them easily. Anything foolish enough to allow themselves to come within reach of these jaws won't see the light of another day. *'Vibrate:' T. Rex can feel the ground vibrations of prey *'Trample:' T. Rex's size means it is capable of stepping on and crushing people and smaller dinosaurs underfoot. *'Intelligent:' T. Rex is a smart animal for a dinosaur. *'Roar:' T. Rex's roar can be herd over 6 miles. The Tyrannosaur's roar has the power to rile up nearby dinosaurs, giving them a brief adrenaline boost making them even more dangerous. Additionally, T. Rex's roar is said to be powerful enough to scare off a fully grown Spinosaurus and even an Apatosaurus. *'Acrobatic:' Despite its large size, T. Rex can show agility, balance, flexible, and reflex. When fighting zn opponent, they can back up fast to dodge and make quick turns of their counter balance. *'Agile:' T-Rex can be agile not as fast being heavy dinosaur but it's still enough to be use. *'Hunting:' T-Rex can hunt very well of their kind can hunt alone or pair or being scavenger *'Territory:' T-Rex territory for their young ones is very strong to keep most dinosaurs away from the juveniles safe from harm. *'Fear:' Almost all dinosaurs will fear if seen T-Rex large size. Gallery Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs of Lagos Island Category:Cretaceous Period Dinosaurs Category:Creatures of Lagos Island Category:Kaiju living on Skull island Category:Monsters living on Skull Island Category:Carnivores Category:Theropods Category:Tyrannosaurids Category:Coelurosaurs